Astraphobic Octoling (8x3)
by zombiesatejack
Summary: a thundery night leads to an extroadinary step between two agents (takes place a week after the octo-expansion )


**Hello people, this is my first fanfiction based on splatoon involving agent 3 (male) and agent 8 (female).** **before starting i need to get the important facts out of the way:** **-I do not own Splatoon or anything involved with the nintendo franchise.** **-This fanfiction was an idea thought of from me and i do not mean to compete against other fanfics** **-this fanfiction is made from my enjoyment of writing things that are non - canonical.** **with these facts being stated, i hope you enjoy :D** **\--** **23:43 PM** **Agent 3's apartment**

the lights and attractions of inkopolis illuminated the black sky as heavy rain pattered hardly outside a great apartment 5 floors high.

an octoling with pink tentacles, known agent 8 was lying down in bed in the spare bedroom in agent 3's apartment had no hope in sleeping, as she was lost in thought of the great struggles, failures, and restless attempts to complete the tasks set out to her in order to escape the metro that her and her new friends were trapped in, though it had been a week since it had happened, the mute octoling could not stop thinking about the pain and suffering of having to attempt the challenges over and over, and again and again.

even at the point of when she had made it to the promised land, and being taken in by agent 3, she could still feel the anxious stress course through her looking back to them, as if she was still there.

though she understood little, she knew that she had to let go of the past if she was to move on. the agent turns to her side and closes her eyes letting sleep slowly take over her. but just as she was about to fall into her peaceful slumber...

 ***Flash*** ***BOOM*** 8 suddenly jolted up and let out a short high-pitched squeal, surprised by the sudden thunder clap. she has been outside for at least a week and she only knew that the sky would only turn black and blue. she knew nothing of the weather or condition.

 ***FLASH***

 ***RUMBLE***

Agent 8 once again squealed quickly and began shaking as another flash of thunder shook her. she was scared out of her mind and had no idea what was going on. she continued shaking uncontrollably, beginning to tear up until...

"8? whats wrong?" a male voice said as the door to the spare bedroom opened. a green inkling with his tentacles tied behind his head known as agent 3 peeked behind the door to see a terrified and wide eyed octoling hugging herself while hiding most of herself under the cover.

"i heard you scream, is everything oka-"

 ***Flash***

 ***Crack***

before 3 could finish, a third and louder strike of thunder illuminated room. 8 had completely hidden under the covers, and could visibly be seen shaking uncontrollably. 8 couldnt hold her fear driven emotions anymore and had just completely broken down.

3 could hear her sobbing and sniffling faintly, he wasted no time in approaching the bed and sitting right next to where she hid. "are you astraphobic?" agent 3 asked as he looked down to the cowering octoling. agent 8 then revealed herself from the covers and faced her roommate. she only tilted her head curiously, not knowing what the word meant. 3 only laughed softly, finding her curiosity adorable as ever. "if your astraphobic, it means you are afraid of thunder, the thing your scared of right now." this only made 8 look down blushing slightly of both embarassment and a feeling she cant describe.

 **Rumble***

8 immediately jumped and clung onto 3's shirt, hiding her face in his chest sniffling and whimpering as the tears started flowing down her cheeks., though 3 should be sympathising her for her fear, he found her being so unbelievably cute when she is scared.

slowly but gently, 3 wrapped his arms around 8 and put his chin on her head as she sobbed quietly into his shirt, not caring that her tears soaked his shirt. they stayed like that for what felt like a while before they both pulled away from each other. tears could still be seen in 8's eyes as she kept sniffling, a blush could also be seen as she realised how helpless she had acted in front of her friend.

3 took her face into both of his hands and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears in her eyes before rubbing her tentacles with his oeft hand and smiling widely, making 8 giggle.

"do you want me to stay with you tonight? i dont think the storm will be stopping anytime soon." 8 immediately nodded, taking his hand. they were both in a trance due to the contact of their hands touching but eventually got snapped back to reality.

3 got under the covers first, and then 8 followed behind, inmediately clinging to his shirt and lying on top of him, he felt so warm to 8 and once again she was in a trance sourced with the same feeling she had before but could never describe it but then without thinking, 8 had mindlessly pressed her lips against 3's. the inkling boy's eyes widened, so many powerful emotions were coursing through him from the kiss, before closing his eyes and pressed into the kiss himself, wrapping his arms around the octoling.

they eventually pulled away, they stared in each other's eyes both blushing uncontrollably and shocked from what had just happened. agent 3 had just kissed his octoling roommate.

"w-what just happened?" agent 3 stammered out, still slightly dazed by the kiss. "y'know, we can figure it out tomorrow, get some rest sweetie" 3 said finally before sleep took over him.

agent 8 soon after followed, usung 3's chest as a pillow and listening to his calming heartbeat. agent 8 was confused too, and like with the thunderstorm she knows little of what she did or what it meant.

but she agreed with agent 3 and had faith in knowing the meaning tomorrow. she then slowly closed her eyes and fell into a long and peaceful sleep.

another flash of thunder illuminated the sky. this time 8 did'nt even flinch. she was happy.

tomorrow would mark a new relationship between an inkling and an octoling


End file.
